


Un(certain)ty

by Grassy



Category: Kaikan Phrase | Sensual Phrase
Genre: Community: tentinyfandoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her candor, Sakuya still doesn’t understand Yuka’s motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un(certain)ty

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as the Grassy attempts (and fails miserably) at writing Sakuya/Yuka. TT.TT Very short and, though I do like it, things didn’t quite end up where I planned for them to go. *chews on sleeve*
> 
> Prompt: 06 - street

Most days, Sakuya could expect **those people** to track him down either after work or outside his apartment building. They would yammer on about music, about Lucifer, about his voice…

It was all so boringly tiresome.

And **that one** \- the girl, Yuka - dared what the others would or could not; she took it a step beyond. Seeing him on his break, going on about dreams and having fun… (Truthfully, though, he’d been much more interested in how adult she’d managed to look in that little red dress.)

Sakuya **knew** none of the others would have gone this far to seduce him into their band. Their preferred style resided more in sneak attacks on the street, either outside his apartment or after work. But Yuka was **here**. In his space. Cooking for him. He’d more been expecting one of them to try **literally** seducing him than this.

Not even **that woman** had cooked for him. Sakuya had depended upon his own meager skills and fast food from very early on. But, as he’d long known, Yuka was nothing like **her**. And of all the people involved with recruiting him into Lucifer…

Yuka scared him the most in her honesty.


End file.
